


A Helpful Heart

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this headcanon on tumblr: the dingles warmed to robert that little bit more after walking him on him laying on the sofa, fast asleep, surrounded by posters of belle and a notepad filled with names and addresses he had been crossing out as he worked through them. aaron was quick to tell them all that robert had been using his spare work hours trying his hardest to find her and robert couldn’t help but smile as he was woken up by the sound of zak by his head offering a hand out to shake as a way to say thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helpful Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading my multi-chapter, I promise I will get a chapter up soon. I've been a little blocked with it, but I wanted to keep writing these two in hope of being inspired for it. So I hope you all enjoy this fic in the meantime! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It had been weeks now, and Belle was still missing. Things in the village were returning to a little bit of 'normality' because as much as everyone wanted to be out looking, or helping in whatever other way they could, kids still needed to be looked after, work had to be done. That didn't mean the Dingles had given up though, not for a single second. Whichever one of them was able would still be out doing what they could to find their missing family member whenever they had the chance.

On this particular Saturday evening, after another long afternoon of handing out leaflets in town, asking around homeless shelters and the like, the large family had once again congregated back at The Woolpack to discuss any findings, anything that could help them. It had been another day of little success though, which upset Lisa, who once again was brought to tears by the grief of not knowing where her little girl was. She always felt like it was her fault, like there was more that she could be doing, should be doing even. No matter how much everyone told her that they were all doing as much as they could, it didn't help.

Zak had a hand placed on the crying woman's back, trying to offer some comfort, whilst Cain looked on, wishing there was more that he could do. Sam and Marlon wore similar looks, they hated to see the matriarch of their family in so much pain. When Chas saw the state the older woman was in, she sighed and gave a sympathetic smile.

“Right, let's take her into the back room,” she declared, “she doesn't need all these people gawping at her. Aaron's out anyway, so is Robert I think, so she'll have some peace there.”

Nodding his thanks, Zak led Lisa through, the rest of the family following automatically, because while they may want to keep Lisa away from the prying eyes of the rest of the villagers, that didn't mean they weren't going to leave her. That would never happen.

Upon entering the back room, they were surprised to see that Robert was not out as Chas had suggested, but rather lay asleep on the couch. So Lisa was led to sit on a chair at the kitchen table, while everyone else took in the sight in front of them.

“What the...” It was Marlon who spoke, taking in the mess.

The coffee table was absolutely covered in missing posters featuring Belle's picture, and they weren't the ones that they'd been hanging previously, these were new. They even featured an offer of a reward for any information on the missing girl.

Every single person in the room was astonished. Looking at the sleeping man in shock. It was Chas who noticed a notebook in his hand, which she prised from it gently so as not to wake him. She flipped through the pages. Scrawled there were various names, addresses and phone numbers. There were also bullet points of information, things it seemed he had been told. Leads maybe. Some of it had been scored out. Others had been underlined, marking some sort of importance.

“What the hell is all this?” she asked softly, and the family all looked at each other.

In the shock, none of them had noticed Aaron had arrived home and was in the doorway behind them. 

“He's been working on it every spare minute he has,” he spoke, and everyone started a little in surprise at his sudden appearance. “Even at work, if he has a minute, he's looking into it.”

“What are you talking about?” Chas asked her son.

“Robert, he's been doing everything he can to find her. He knows how much it's killing all of us, especially Zak and Lisa, not having found her yet. He's used every contact he has, he's paid out more money than I want to even imagine for tiny scraps of information that usually end up being false, and just someone wanting the money. He doesn't care though, he pays it and he follows every lead.”

The room was silent. Aaron looked around them all before going on.

“He doesn't tell you about it, because you'd probably just accuse him of flashing money around,” he looked between Chas and Cain, “and because he isn't doing it for you to like him, he knows you probably never will. It's because she's family, and I'm his family, and he'd do anything for me and people who matter to me. He sees how it's tearing us apart and he wants to help make it better. So please, don't take the piss, or make accusations. In fact, you probably best just not let on you know anything at all. Just accept that he's doing a good thing, he wants to help, alright?”

Nobody said anything, but Zak stepped forward and leaned down, shaking Robert awake lightly, which made Aaron frown. He really hoped nothing would kick off. Robert didn't deserve it, and he didn't want to fall out with his family right now.

When Robert slowly woke, squinting a little up at the eldest male Dingle, he frowned a little until he saw the older man was holding a hand out, which Zak motioned to him with, sitting up a little, Robert reached out, shaking the offered hand, still a little disoriented and not really knowing what was going on.

“Thank you,” Zak said genuinely.

Robert looked down and noticed the scattered posters, he registered the open notebook in Chas's hand and he could only nod.

“It's nothing,” he said softly.

“It's not nothing, son,” Zak told him, “it's something, and well I appreciate it. We all do.”

Everyone nodded, Zak had spoken and that was that, they best not disagree. Though, on this particular occasion, they wouldn't have anyway.

“You're welcome,” he said with a small smile. “Whatever I can do to help.”

Zak nodded, “right, I think it's time we get Lisa home, we'll leave you to it.”

He motioned with his head and the rest of the Dingle's filed out of the back room.

Robert looked up at his boyfriend, confusion still written on his face, but a smile still in place.

“What did you say to them?” he asked, because he'd never believe that the Dingles could be so nice to him without Aaron having said something.

Aaron shrugged, “just the truth, told them how amazing you are, they saw that lot and couldn't deny it. Zak shook your hand, I think you're officially part of the family,” he joked.

“As nice as that is, as long as you're happy with me, that's all that I really care about,” Robert told him honestly. “And you're the amazing one, by the way.”  
“You can't hide from it this time, Rob, you're a nice guy and now they know it.”

“Think they can keep it a secret?” Robert joked.

“Dingles keep a secret? Not a chance, mate,” Aaron laughed, leaning in to give him a kiss, “but it's okay, I still love you, even if the secret gets out.”

Robert was grinning, “well then they can tell whoever they want.” 

He leaned in for another kiss. The Dingles had shown him some acceptance, and he was here with Aaron. He couldn't have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! You can find me on twitter @joaniew1985 and tumblr @songbirdj
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
